


DC Comics - Dynamic Duo

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Excessive Pre-Cum, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/F, Oral Sex, Pre-Cum, Snowballing, Squirting, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, cum swapping, double blowjob, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter her ordeal with Galatea, Supergirl finds herself eager to start a relationship with Nate.When Batgirl arrives - not expecting to find Kara with her new lover - things take an interesting turn...





	DC Comics - Dynamic Duo

Nate stretched, yawning as he rolled out of bed. His exhausting ordeal the other day had left him wanting to spend a few extra hours in bed, and he did just that – for three days. He shambled over to the window and opened it, hoping to let a bit of light into his hotel room. To his  _immense_ surprise, he let Supergirl in instead. He stumbled backwards, collapsing onto the floor with a shocked yelp.   
   
“What are you doing here!?” he asked after catching his breath. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
   
“Well, you  _said_ we could get together again sometime,” Kara replied. “This is the first time you’ve been conscious since I checked on you… Don’t tell me you forgot…” She crossed her arms and pouted.   
   
“N-No! I didn’t forget- Wait, you’ve been watching me sleep?”  
   
“Well, if you didn’t forget, why don’t we get started?” Kara asked, ignoring Nate’s follow-up question. “Come on! I’ve been  _soaked_ down there for the past few days,” she whispered. “I’ve barely been able to wait  _this_ long!”  
   
“Jeez, you’re really persuasive,” Nate muttered as a bulge formed in his boxers. “Can’t I at least get something to eat first?”  
   
“No sir! Not until we go at least one round!” Kara said adamantly, pushing Nate onto the bed. “Actually… Maybe you  _should_ eat something first…”  
   
“Oh, thanks, I’m actually really h- _MMPH!”_  
  
Nate’s response was stifled as Supergirl hiked her skirt up and planted her rear on his face. She leaned forward and tugged his boxers down to free his cock, which promptly sprang free. She giggled, wiggling her hips as she took hold of it.   
   
“Oh, by the way… Not sure if you noticed, but I decided not to wear any panties today… Hope you don’t mind!”  
   
Nate opted to start licking rather than bother replying.   
   
_Are Kryptonians always this horny?_  
   
He pressed his lips to Kara’s little pink clit and sucked gently as she began stroking his shaft. She certainly wasn’t lying when she told him how wet she’d been. Her arousal dribbled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin as he went to work. He ran his tongue around her button, giving it a gentle nibble every now and then for good measure before turning his attention to her puffy lower lips. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, gathering up generous mouthfuls of her juices as he went.   
   
“ _Mmf!_ Th-That’s good,” Kara squeaked, biting her lip.   
   
She managed to snap back to the moment at hand long enough to focus her attention on Nate’s member. It twitched in her hand as she pulled his foreskin down over his head. A thick bead of pre spurted out and splashed onto her hand, running down her fingers as she slowly slid her hand up and down. She stopped at his base, keeping his foreskin pulled down as she softly squeezed his tip with her free hand’s thumb and forefinger.   
   
“Hey, you like it when I play with the tip, don’t you?” A muffled moan from between her legs was the only answer she got. “What’s that? You’re gonna have to speak- _Ooh!”_ A thick squirt of pre-cum shot out of Nate’s cockhead, splattering across Kara’s cheek. “Well… I’ll take  _that_ as a ‘yes,’ then…”  
   
She rubbed Nate’s cockhead with her fingertips, rubbing generous amounts of slippery pre around as she went. She rolled her hips against his face as his tongue slid into her folds, swirling around as he diligently ate her out. She gasped softly as even more arousal leaked from Nate’s sensitive tip.   
   
“You  _really_ like that, don’t you?” She gave his head a soft squeeze. “You’ll probably like this even better, then…”  
   
Supergirl leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the crown of Nate’s dick. He gasped as a shot of pre squirted into Kara’s mouth. She swallowed eagerly before parting her lips and taking his cockhead in her mouth. Nate groaned as he struggled to hold back. He lapped at Kara’s sweet, dripping-wet cunny, occasionally moving his attention back to her clit as he went. He felt his climax rising up his shaft as Supergirl’s tongue ran slow, deliberate circles around his tip. She lapped greedily at his cockhead, slurping up each bead of pre as it escaped his twitching shaft. The salty-sweet fluid filled her mouth, and she happily gulped it down as she suckled at Nate’s tip.   
   
Kara was in a very similar situation to Nate. Her sex leaked arousal onto his face and into his mouth, and her legs shook as she fought to hold her orgasm off just a bit longer. She unconsciously ground her hips into his mouth as her body desperately worked itself closer and closer to release. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer. She squealed around Nate’s cockhead, and her body tensed as she squirted into his mouth. He let out a muffled cry of surprise as his mouth was flooded with her sticky nectar. He swallowed, sputtering slightly as her pussy twitched and shot its juices across his face. By the time she finished, Nate was a sticky mess. She raised her hips enough to give him some breathing room – just in time for him to reach his own climax.   
   
“ _Gah!_ C-Can’t hold it anymore, Kara! Here… Here it comes!”  
   
Kara’s eyes went wide as Nate’s first few cumshots filled her mouth to the brim. She swallowed quickly, only for her cheeks to bulge as his load continued squirting into her mouth. She resolved not to spill a single drop, and began stroking Nate’s pulsing shaft as he came. His balls tightened, and his cock twitched with each rope of spunk blasted into Kara’s mouth. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around his tip, sucking gently in an effort to milk him for all he was worth. Sticky, salty wads of jizz flowed down her throat one after another as she gulped down her creamy reward. Finally, Nate’s orgasm came to an end. He sighed, collapsing limply onto his back as he relaxed his body. Kara gave his head one last slurp for good measure before pulling away with a wet  _pop._  
   
“Okay,” she gasped before licking her lips. “Let’s… Let’s go get some breakfast…”  
   
\---  
   
After a – surprisingly good – continental breakfast, Nate felt ready for whatever Supergirl was going to throw at him. Kara was simply eager to get back to the room and fuck her new boy-toy like there was no tomorrow. She dragged him by the wrist down the hall, taking off her top with her free hand as she went.   
   
“Hey, aren’t you worried someone will see you?” Nate asked.   
   
“Not my problem,” Kara replied. “If they wanna stare at something they’re never gonna get, I say let them…”  
   
Nate shrugged as Kara threw her top aside, exposing her tight, modest chest to the world. He felt himself hardening as he watched her nipples stiffen. When the pair finally reached Nate’s room – remarkably, no one had seen them – they were equally excited and ready for round two. Kara practically tore the door off its hinges as she shoved Nate inside.   
   
“Kara! I’ve been-what the hell are you doing!?”  
   
Batgirl stood in the middle of the room, open-mouthed and wide-eyed as a topless Supergirl stumbled in behind Nate, whose hard cock was poking through his zipper. She was in full costume – a tight, dark-blue leather suit with a bright yellow bat on her chest, yellow gloves and boots, a utility belt, a blue-and-yellow cape, and a dark cowl with pointed ears behind which her long, red hair flowed just past her shoulders.   
   
“Oh, um… Hi, Babs…” Kara waved awkwardly. “Um… Nate, this is Batgirl… Batgirl, Nate.”  
   
“Maybe this is a bad time,” Batgirl muttered, making her way to the window. “I’ll just-,”  
   
“Hey! Wait, wait, wait!” Kara zipped over to the window, blocking Batgirl’s exit. “You came all the way from Gotham, right? It  _must_ have been important!”   
   
“I… It can wait,” Batgirl mumbled, blushing slightly.   
   
“It’s not every day you visit, Babs!” Kara remarked, apparently blissfully unaware of her own nudity. “If there was something you had to ask me-,”  
   
“It’s not anything like that!” Batgirl stammered. “I… Well… Um…”  
   
She leaned close to Kara and whispered in her ear.   
   
“ _Oh._ I get it,” she remarked, a knowing grin spreading across her face. “And you even wore your costume this time… Kinky.”  
   
“Kara!” Batgirl’s blush deepened. “Not in front of him!”  
   
“Oh, that’s just Nate!” Kara said, gesturing toward him. “Say hi to Barbara, Nate!”  
   
“Um… Hi, Barbara,” Nate said with a nervous wave after tucking his manhood away.   
   
“ _Kara!_ You just told him my name!”  
   
“How many ‘Barbaras’ do you think there are in Gotham? Besides, I’m pretty sure you had him at a bit of a disadvantage there…” She leaned in closer to Barbara. “I saw you sneaking peeks at his goods…”  
   
“I- I wasn’t-,” Barbara muttered. “Look, do you still want to do this or not? Just get rid of him and we can-,”  
   
“ _Actually,”_ Kara began. “Nate’s staying… He’s kind of… I guess you could say he’s my new boyfriend…”  
   
“Boyfriend?” Batgirl sounded hurt. “Kara, I thought we-,”  
   
“We are! We are… But I mean, why not let him join in on the fun?” A sly grin was stretched across Kara’s face. “I’m sure he’d love being  _interrogated_ by a big, bad detective like you,” she whispered, punctuating her statement by poking Barbara’s chest.   
   
“I… I don’t know…” Barbara glanced around nervously. “If it was just the two of us, I’d be fine, but…”  
   
“Come on, Babs! You need to be more assertive!” Supergirl said. “Why don’t you start with me? Go ahead – order me to bend over or something!”  
   
“Um… Okay,” Batgirl said with a shrug. “Kara… Bend over…”  
   
“Nate, would you take orders from someone who sounds like  _that_?”  
   
“I- Jeez, leave me out of this… Honestly, no…” He shrugged.   
   
“And what if I don’t feel like it?” Kara asked Batgirl. “Come on! Pretend I’m… Let’s see… Pretend I’m Harley Quinn or someone like that!”  
   
“Kara, bend over!” Barbara yelled without hesitation. “How was that?” she whispered to Nate.   
   
He replied with a thumbs-up as Kara strutted over to the bed. She placed her hands on the edge and bent over, wiggling her soft rear at Batgirl.   
   
“What should I make him do?” she asked Kara, unsure of how to continue. “Help me out a little here, Kara… I’ve never done anything like this…”  
   
“How should I know?” Kara shrugged, putting on her best Harley Quinn impression. “You’re in charge, toots!”   
   
“Okay,” Barbara muttered to herself. “Um… Nate! L-Lick her cunt!”   
   
Batgirl took hold of Nate’s arm and led him to Kara, who was still swaying her butt at the pair. She held still when Nate knelt behind her, placing his hands on her thighs as he pressed his face against her lower lips. She shuddered, smiling at Batgirl as Nate went to work.   
   
“Good start,” she remarked.   
   
An impish grin formed on Barbara’s lips as she placed her hands on Supergirl’s ass cheeks. She spread them apart, giving Nate better access to her dripping honey pot as she revealed her tight little rosebud. Kara gasped as she felt her friend’s finger tracing a slow circle around her exit. Barbara smirked as she settled into a more dominant mindset, teasing Kara’s butthole as Nate lapped dutifully at her cunt. She pressed the tip of her finger into Kara’s tight, puckered opening and pushed in up to her first knuckle. She felt Kara clench around her, shaking slightly as her ass was penetrated. Barbara leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kara’s neck as she began sliding her gloved finger in and out of her anus.   
   
“How’s it feel, Super-slut?”   
   
“ _Ooh,_ I love it when you call me that…”   
   
Supergirl reached back and pulled Barbara closer before locking lips with her. The pair moaned and gasped against each other as their tongues met. Nate could only hear their muffled cries of pleasure – and feel Barbara’s wrist brushing against the top of his head – as his tongue circled Kara’s nub. He felt her tense up slightly each time Barbara pushed her finger back into her rear, getting just a bit deeper every time. The pair broke apart, breathing heavily and leaving a strand of saliva hanging between their lips.   
   
“D-Deeper,” Kara moaned.   
   
Barbara obliged, roughly jamming her finger as deep as she could into Kara’s ass. The Kryptonian squealed in response, tightly gripping the bedsheets as Batgirl invaded her little donut. Nate pushed his tongue into Kara’s pussy, exploring her folds with his tongue as he lapped up her dripping arousal. Barbara reached her free hand around Kara and grabbed a handful of her Kryptonian tits. Supergirl groaned in response, her legs shaking as Batgirl kneaded and pinched her nipples.   
   
“B-Babs, I’m…  _Hnnngh!_ I’m cumming!”   
   
Batgirl pulled her finger out of Kara’s rear all at once as Nate nibbled on her clit. Supergirl screamed into a pillow, unable to withstand the pair’s combined assault. Her butthole winked, and her cunny twitched as she shot her juices onto Nate’s face. He shut his eyes as Supergirl’s sticky, sweet quim splattered across his cheeks. Some of it made it into his mouth, and he swallowed the little bit that did. Kara slumped forward as her orgasm faded away, taking a deep breath before pushing herself to her feet. She wiped a bit of drool from her chin before spinning Barbara around and tumbling onto the bed with her. Batgirl landed on top of Supergirl with a soft yelp. Kara pouted a bit after freeing her face from the bustier girl’s chest.   
   
“Sit up,” Kara ordered. “It’s your turn…”   
   
“What about him?” Barbara asked, motioning toward Nate as she pushed herself into a kneeling position.   
   
“He knows what to do…”  
   
Barbara shrugged as she tugged at the fabric of her costume around her crotch. It tore away after a few seconds, exposing her tight, pinkish pussy and a thin strip of red hair. She hovered above Kara, spreading her lips with two fingers as she slowly lowered her hips. Kara bit her lip and spread her legs as she eagerly waited for a taste of Batgirl’s sweet little cunny. Nate climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Kara’s legs as Barbara dropped her hips.   
   
“ _Mmf! Ah!_ K-Kara, slow down! We’re just starting!” Barbara whined.  
   
Supergirl paid no attention to her friend’s request. She eagerly lapped at Barbara’s lower lips, swirling her tongue around inside of her as she waited for Nate to get to work. He didn’t hesitate either. With his hands on Kara’s thighs, he pressed his cock against her womanhood and began to push inside. He could barely make out a muffled squeal as he penetrated her, groaning as his shaft slid into her folds. Her inner walls squeezed and massaged him as they stretched around his girth. He pulled back and thrust into her, stuffing his entire length into her with a single stoke. She yelped as his hips smacked into hers. He gritted his teeth as he began to fuck her, roughly pounding her as she continued working on Barbara.  
   
Batgirl bit her lip, shuddering and grabbing handfuls of bed sheets as Kara’s tongue invaded her tight little cunt. She felt Supergirl’s lips press against her clit, and she let out a muffled cry of pleasure as Kara gave her sensitive nub a gentle bite. Her eyes were fixed on Nate as he rutted Kara, panting and grunting as he thrust in and out of her. She reached out and pulled him toward her, planting her lips against his without warning. His eyes went wide as Batgirl’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth. His thrusts stuttered, and he felt his balls tighten as the surprise of being kissed by Batgirl threw him over the edge. Kara shrieked in pleasure as the feeling of being filled up by hot ropes of cum caused her to reach her peak. Her pussy tightened around Nate’s shaft, greedily milking it as he shot his load into her womb. Girlcum exploded from between her legs, spurting out from her twitching cunny and mingling with the thick, sticky cream that was already overflowing from inside her. Nate groaned as he pulled out, and a final strand of cum squirted onto Kara’s skirt.   
   
“S-Sorry,” Batgirl muttered, blushing as Kara brought her closer to her limit. “I- I… D-Didn’t think-  _Mmmf!_ You- You’d cum from j-j-just…  _Ah! AHHH!”_  
   
Her apology was cut off by her climax. She screamed as she came, doubling over in pleasure. She grabbed Nate’s shoulders, tightly squeezing him as she bucked her hips against Kara’s face. Strands of sticky quim arced out from between her legs, splattering onto Kara’s chest. Drool trickled down her chin, and she shut her eyes tight as she rode out her explosive orgasm. Her cunt twitched furiously, shooting some of its juices straight into Supergirl’s mouth. When it was over, she rolled off of Kara, panting. Kara crawled on top of her and pressed her lips against hers. Batgirl let out a muffled cry of surprise as her mouth suddenly filled with her own cum. She whined softly as she swallowed it.   
   
“That was mean, Kara,” she muttered, wiping her lips.   
   
Kara stuck her tongue out in reply, giggling as she licked a stray bead of girlcum from Batgirl’s face.   
   
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she said. “Hey… Speaking of irresistible…” She glanced over her shoulder at Nate. “You wanna take him for a spin? He’s  _really_ good…”  
   
“Didn’t you say he was your boyfriend?”   
   
“I can share… A little…”  
   
“Well… If you say it’s okay,” Barbara said hesitantly. “There  _is_ something I wanted to try…”  
   
She unzipped her costume and peeled it away from her body, leaving only her cowl on. Unlike Kara, whose strength simply came from Earth’s yellow sun, Barbara’s physical abilities were the result of years of martial arts training – both on her own and under Batman’s brutal training regimen. Her body was well-toned with muscles, giving her a tight, athletic appearance – with the exception of her soft, busty chest.   
   
“Nate, on your back,” she commanded, snapping back into her commanding persona.   
   
Nate obeyed, and Barbara wasted no time in straddling his waist. She dropped her hips, grinning as her pussy lips made contact with the underside of his shaft. She rolled her hips, gliding along his cock, gasping softly as she went. She reached his cockhead and wiggled her hips, causing a spurt of pre to escape his shaft.   
   
“Oh, yeah,” Kara giggled as she observed. “He  _loves_ it when you play with his tip…”  
   
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Batgirl said with a smirk.   
   
She rocked her hips rhythmically back and forth, her own arousal serving to lubricate Nate’s shaft. He groaned softly as she rubbed against him, causing him to squirt out heavy strands of pre-cum. His stomach quickly became coated in the slippery fluid. Kara took it upon herself to clean up. She leaned against him, slowly lapping up his salty-sweet arousal, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. She gulped down his pre as she went, slurping up thick puddles of it as Barbara continued sliding along his length.   
   
“H-Holy shit,” Nate grunted, gritting his teeth.   
   
Suddenly, his body tensed, and a rope of cum shot out from his tip, hitting Kara in the cheek. She squeaked in surprise, pulling back in time to avoid any more of Nate’s load, which squirted onto his stomach. Barbara cooed happily, continuing to thrust her hips in time with his cumshots until he was spent.   
   
“Good boy,” she purred. “You shot out  _so_ much! I’d hate to waste all that… Kara! Clean up!”  
   
“Yeth, ma’am!” Came Kara’s garbled reply as she eagerly slurped up Nate’s spilled jizz.   
   
“Now then,” Barbara began. “Let’s see if I can make this work…”  
   
She raised her hips and took Nate’s shaft in her hand, repositioning it so it was pointed toward her waiting cunny. Kara continued lapping at Nate’s stomach as he watched with bated breath, waiting to penetrate Batgirl. She lowered her hips just enough to take his tip into her folds, then held her position there.   
   
“Wh-What are y- _Oooohhh, FUCK!”_  
   
Nate’s question was answered as Batgirl flexed her lower body. Her muscles squeezed Nate’s cockhead rhythmically as they tensed and relaxed. She bit her lip as she milked him using nothing but the well-controlled movements of her inner walls.   
   
“Like it?” she asked. “It took me a while to learn how to do that, but I’d say I’m pretty good at it if your face is any indication…”  
   
Nate shut his eyes, holding onto Barbara’s thighs for dear life as she worked the head of his member with her tight cunny. Her expert muscle control – no doubt the result of years of intense physical training – was quickly bringing him to the edge. He groaned, clenching his teeth as his load began boiling up his shaft.   
   
“Aaaaand,  _freeze!”_ Barbara yelled.   
   
She raised her hands and held perfectly still, maintaining her pose as she stopped flexing. She smirked at Nate as he gasped for air. Kara stroked his chest, finally finished cleaning up his spunk, as his orgasm faded away.   
   
“Come on,” Nate complained. “That’s not fair…”  
   
“Maybe not, but it’s definitely fun!” Barbara giggled.   
   
She clenched around his cockhead again, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He gasped as she began milking him again. She rolled her hips gently this time, moving his cock in a small circle as she teased his tip. He could  _feel_ strands of pre squirting into her cunny as his body screamed for release. Thick beads of it rolled down his shaft as it began leaking from within her – or maybe those were  _her_ juices; he couldn’t tell. The look on Barbara’s face told him that either possibility was equally valid. Each time her pussy contracted around his cockhead, her blush deepened just a bit. She bit her lip, and her eyes were practically clouded over with lust. Each movement she made was more desperate than the last.   
   
“ _Nnf!_ I… I don’t know If I can s-stop myself this time,” she moaned, flexing a bit faster.   
   
“So… So don’t-  _FUCK!_ Don’t stop!” Nate pleaded.   
   
Batgirl squeaked softly as she continued working Nate’s cockhead. Her sex squeezed him faster and tighter until finally, she lost control. She clamped down on him and let out a throaty moan. Her tongue lolled out, and her eyes rolled back as she squirted girlcum all over Nate’s chest. Sticky juices rolled down his shaft as her inner walls furiously tensed around his cock. He gasped as the sensation drove him over the edge. He watched his shaft pulse in time with his shots as he erupted into Batgirl’s pussy. Thick, gooey wads of spunk filled her to the brim as her greedy little cunt contracted around his tip, hungrily drawing each shot up into her womb.   
   
“ _Nng- Ah!_ F-Fill me up!” she babbled. “ _Gggah!_ More! More!”  
   
Barbara didn’t bother fully dropping her hips. She grunted as she feverishly began tensing her cunt around Nate.   
   
“W-Wait! That’s too-  _Holy FUCK! Nngh!”_  
   
Nate threw his head back as Barbara’s contractions sent him into another intense climax. He grunted, drooling a bit as her cunny sucked every single shot straight out of him. She moaned happily as she felt even more spunk filling her up. Even with two loads inside her, she wasn’t content. She doubled her efforts, filling the room with a wet  _squishing_ sound as she continued milking Nate.   
   
“B-Barbara, th-that’s enough,” he groaned through clenched teeth.   
   
“A-Almost there!” she grunted. “J-J-Just… little more… c-cum!”  
   
As his third climax washed over him, Nate cried out from the intense, nearly unbearable pleasure. His body tensed as shot after shot of hot cream exploded into Barbara. She threw her head back, babbling stupidly as her pussy clamped down around Nate. Girlcum arced from her cunt and over Nate’s head, splattering against the wall. Her explosive orgasm caused her to lose control of her muscles, and she accidentally raised her hips far enough for Nate to slip out of her.   
   
Nate grunted as he popped free of Barbara. Sticky ropes of cum squirted from his tip as she wrapped a hand around his shaft and stroked him off. Her thighs got the worst of it, but some strands found their way up to her belly, painting her flat stomach white with jizz. A copious amount of it drooled from between her legs to stain the sheets. She shook as her orgasm slowly faded away. Tiny spurts of quim squirted onto Nate’s groin, and a bit dribbled onto the sheets. As her head cleared, she glanced down at the mess oozing from her cunt.   
   
“Oh,  _shit!”_ Barbara hissed, spreading her pussy. “Fuck, I should’ve made you pull out earlier… I can’t believe I let myself get carried away like that…”  
   
“Need some help with that?” Kara asked, crawling over Nate as she made her way to Barbara.   
   
“Kara, you know that won’t-  _Ah!”_ Her reply was silenced as Kara began lapping at her gooey, cum-filled honey-pot. “O-Okay… Fine…  _Mmf!_ But you’d better get all of it!”  
   
“Mmf-hm,” Kara replied, scooping out a mouthful of cream with her tongue.   
   
She swallowed hungrily and dove back in. Barbara writhed in ecstasy as Kara slurped Nate’s load out of her. Another orgasm followed quickly on the heels of her first. She screamed as she came, babbling something unintelligible to Kara as she squirted onto her face. Some of Nate’s cum even spurted out of her cunny as it twitched under Kara’s efforts. Nate simply sat back, idly stroking himself off as he watched Supergirl eating his spunk straight from Batgirl’s cunt.  
   
“H-Hey, Kara,” Barbara gasped. “Nate… Nate looks like he wants to join in…”  
   
“He does, doesn’t he?” Kara replied, wiping her mouth. “Let’s help him out with that…”  
   
Kara pulled Batgirl toward Nate and pushed her head toward his cock. Barbara opened her mouth and wasted no time in swallowing the head of his member. She slurped at his tip, eagerly running her tongue around his cockhead, and occasionally teasing his hole. Kara leaned against Nate, locking her lips with his as Barbara sucked him off. She sealed her lips tightly around his head and bobbed her head slightly, staring up at him with hungry eyes as she caressed his balls. She gave his heavy pouch a gentle squeeze, and he moaned against Kara as he bucked his hips. Barbara purred happily as her mouth was flooded with thick, creamy cum. As Nate’s hot load splashed over her tongue, she savored the strong, salty taste before swallowing. She squeezed his balls as they tightened, drawing each shot out of him and into her waiting mouth. She pulled her head away and grabbed Kara’s head before pressing her lips against hers. Kara squeaked in surprise as Batgirl spat a big load of spunk into her mouth. She promptly swallowed as Barbara pulled away from her.   
   
“Not so funny now, is it?” Barbara asked.  
   
“Joke’s on you, Babs,” Kara teased, moving between Nate’s legs. “I love Nate’s baby batter.”  
   
She stuck her tongue out at Batgirl before parting her lips and taking Nate into her mouth. She stroked the base of his shaft as she ran her tongue around his tip. He squirmed under her assault, keeping a tight grip on the back of her head as she brought him right back to the edge of another climax. His over-sensitive tip felt like it was about to explode as she suckled and slurped at it. She managed to slip the tip of her tongue under his foreskin and wiggle it around. That proved to be too much for Nate.   
   
“Oh,  _fuck!”_ he grunted, pulling Kara’s head down.   
   
She yelped in surprise as Nate thrust into her mouth. She moaned softly as his cock pulsed and spurts of cum began shooting into her mouth. She bobbed her head slightly, gently milking Nate as he pumped his load into her mouth. Her throat bulged with each mouthful she swallowed, and drool trickled down her chin as she greedily slurped at Nate’s member. When he was finally finished, she reluctantly pulled away with a soft  _plop,_ leaving him gasping for air.   
   
“Okay, it’s my turn again!” Barbara said, pushing Kara aside.   
   
“Hey, no it isn’t! He lasted way longer for you!”  
   
“Yeah, that’s because I know what I’m doing!”  
   
“Oh, please! If you knew what you were doing you would’ve gotten him off twice by now!”  
   
“Hey!” Nate interrupted. “Why- Why don’t you just… Y’know… Share?”  
   
Batgirl and Supergirl exchanged glances.   
   
“Okay,” they replied together, shrugging.   
   
They leaned forward on either side of Nate’s shaft and both began lapping at his cockhead. They each grabbed hold of his shaft and locked their fingers together before gently stroking him, tugging his foreskin back as they messily suckled on his tip. Drool coated the head of Nate’s manhood as the pair of superheroines worked together to suck him off. He leaned back and shut his eyes, his body wracked with pleasure. He regretted not waiting to come down from his double orgasm for a moment, but that moment quickly passed. Barbara and Kara pressed their lips together, kissing around Nate’s cockhead. Their tongues met on top of his tip, swirling around it and each other as their sloppy, cooperative blowjob got more intense. They stroked faster, and sucked and slurped more desperately as they sensed him getting closer and closer to his limit. He moaned softly, and his body tensed as he neared climax.   
   
“I- I can’t hold back anymore… I’m g-gonna cum… I- I-  _Ahhh!”_  
  
Nate bucked his hips as he came. The pair of young heroes slurping away at his dick moaned happily as they shared his load. Each of them got a healthy mouthful of cum as Nate’s balls pulsed furiously, emptying themselves into the girls’ mouths. Kara and Barbara gave Nate’s shaft one last gentle squeeze before pulling away from him. A strand of spit dangled from Barbara’s chin as she pressed her lips against Kara’s. The two pushed their tongues into each other’s mouths as their mouthfuls of spunk mingled. They swirled it around on their tongues, swishing it back and forth before finally breaking away. Each girl made sure to open wide for Nate before and after swallowing to show him just how much of his jizz they gulped down. Kara lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest as he quickly drifted off to sleep.   
   
“Hey, Babs,” she began with a yawn. “We should do this more often…”  
   
Barbara giggled and lay down on the other side of Nate. She dropped her head next to Kara’s.   
   
“We really should,” she said softly. “You guys should come to Gotham some time.”  
   
She planted one last gentle kiss on Kara’s lips before the pair fell asleep on top of Nate.


End file.
